


Eyes of a Natural Born killer

by LadyRin18825



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRin18825/pseuds/LadyRin18825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia is a happy daughter of a mostly happy family, with its ups and downs with occasionally fights. People say things happen in the blink of an eye. What would you do if in that single blink that one second changed everything? A heart is a fragile thing for some and for other's is their strongest weapon to face life head on, but a heart can only take so much. What if Sophia's breaks into a million pieces? Dreams shattered and miracles  take place, but on every coin is another side... if one side is bliss the other is?<br/>The answer is....<br/>Disturbed?<br/>Hate?<br/>Death?<br/>What?<br/>              MY OWN ORGINAL IDEA ALL MINE! DO NOT STEAL MY SORRY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of a Natural Born killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My great grandma RIP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+great+grandma+RIP).



> I'm a writer on Fanfiction.net, i use this sight rarely and for now i will only update original works here.

Eyes of a natural born killer  
By: Rin Charles

It was on a dreary night of November, the cold, fall season that was slowly becoming freezing winter. The leaves on the ground mostly crispy browns, and crunchy gelds with the mix of red that varied from rose to blood red. The winter wind was starting to nip at the snip and bite at the bones longer you stayed standing outside, the night of November tenth was like that of any other. The only difference was the winter winds had brought something else in their mists, and it slowly formed on the road making it become icy. The sun rose silently shining its rays over the horizon giving birth to a new day and another Friday morning.  
The children were being awakened to go receive educations while some adults were leaving their homes to head to work; the yellow buses were on the roads already. Meanwhile I was busy at the breakfast table eating my two scrambled eggs and my toast, while my father was rushing to look for an important paper for work; I wanted to laugh at him. Grandmother used to say when I was little my father is like a chicken with his head cut off; I thought that sounded scary and funny at the same time.  
Watching my father running around like his life deepened on this paper or report whatever it was, I knew the feeling. One time I wasn’t able to find a take home test and I went to school without it and I got scolded and then had a bad grade. Two things I didn’t like much, but what kid liked being scolded?  
Minding my own business at the moment, I decided to go back to breakfast. I took a few sips of my apple juice before pushing my chair out from the table, and heading off to brush the early morning breath I so hated. My steps were slow and quiet something in me seemed to want to stay at home more today than usual laziness. I’m not terrible at school my grades were all right and I had never been bullied, so I had never felt like this insane need to stay home nipping at the back of my mind.  
Taking a breath in and slowly letting it out hoping to calm some nerves I open the bathroom door and proceed to flick on the light, once I did I peered at my reflection. I had bright blonde hair and big blue eyes, but not any boring blue. My mother told me I had robins egg blue, a special blue color. That was my favorite color before looking any longer I put the disgusting aqua fresh toothpaste on my teddy bear toothbrush and brushed until I saw foam in the corners of my mouth.  
Smiling and looking away from the mirror and spit out the yucky stuff and rinsing my toothbrush, it looked like I was rabid. I wanted to giggle but the taste on my tongue kept me from doings so, I didn’t understand why but whenever I brushed my teeth my stomach her for about half an hour after words. My thoughts raged on in my brain jumping around from one thing to another, my thoughts had never been very focused. Before too long I heard my mother calling me to the car, I smiled at my mirror and saw my freckles coating my nose lightly and a little on my cheeks. I ran to my room I was always running late no matter how early I was awake or how fast I tried to get ready, I rolled my eyes hearing the horn of my mom's grey SUV outside of our house. Grabbing my backpack and walking to my bedroom door, but before I walked out I stopped and ran to my bed grabbing Teddy and stuffing him into my bag.  
I was named Sophie, I was age eleven in the fifth grade, and today it was time for show in tell from the things in your past. My favorite toy when I was little was Teddy. He had ruby red eyes and chestnut brown fur with a gold little ribbon. The horn assaulted my ears again as I frown came on my face I ran out of the house slamming the front door and swung open the back seat door making it bounce and shut just as I jumped safely in. When that happened, I knew I would be in trouble. Most likely a lecture how I need to treat mom’s car with respect, but they were making me mad. Mom loved honking her horn at me however, she was late a lot of the time too and she never let me honk the horn on her. I swear sometimes it wasn’t fair being a kid.  
My dad sat in the passenger’s side seat we were trying to save some money by all sharing one car with the gas prices rising again; he turned on the radio to a classical song. I loved that song, my dad bought the CD a few weeks ago and track two was always my favorite it sounded like angels singing to me. I closed my eyes and laid my head back as I relaxed the car, it was still warming up and it was a bit chilly. However, I was snuggled in a blanket as the morning sun warmed my right cheek through the window.  
But, this heaven like feelings came to an end as a more hellish one appeared instead.  
The car jerked to a screeching stop my eyes shot open to see what was happening to see a car in front of us had just suddenly stopped as a car zoomed out in front of us blocking our journey I sighed a bit angry then heard another sound ice and something else, I was sitting on the left side of the car and looked to the right.  
When my eyes saw what was causing the sound I couldn’t scream fast enough a big truck was sliding at an alarming speed towards us. Soon their was a big crashing sound it sounded like some sort of explosion of metal against my ears, I felt my head spinning and felt so sleepy. I felt hot too very hot I woke up to see where my parents were sitting was crushed. My father’s side was now filled with the truck and my father nowhere in sight, only the ruby red liquid left behind on his side. I turned to my mother to see her head on the wheel with her mouth open as if to scream in silence and her eyes opened shocked at what she had seen.  
My head began to bob trying to stay awake I looked down at the like pink blanket to see ruby watery stuff all over it and my seat belt tightened when I tired to move to touch my mom, to wake her up. I needed to get to school I didn’t want to be late; I was never late before…  
However, I was just too tired right now to do anything else, I would fall asleep soon the more my head bobbed more I knew I would soon dream. However, something was stopping that I heard screaming it hurt my head; I wearily began trying to move my head more to find the screams source. I looked over to my right again and saw in the other truck was a man with a trucker hat on and he was looking like I was, he looked sleepy and yet very awake.  
He must be shocked I looked at him as my head bobbed more and his eyes wandered to mine as blood began to leak from his eyebrow and his lip and even his nose. His face morphed into total shock and fear, my head bobbed and this time it felt heavier than before, I felt heavy all over. I yawned and it felt painful on my lungs as I bobbed again and fell asleep.  
Soon I felt as if I was floating on a soft cloud and smiled it felt nice, and I moved to be more comfortable and found pain when I did. The pain felt like something burning or biting inside me I opened my eyes and when I did, I saw a man in white, his hair short brown his green eyes opened in shock.  
I smiled up at him it hurt to move, but he was an angel right? I was having one of those dreams when I’m in heaven, I always wanted to be like those kids who talked on TV about god and seeing angels and visiting heaven. It made me mad that I hadn’t felt that yet, but now I am.  
‘I’m so happy,’ I thought.  
His face turned to a frown and then he smiled “Don’t worry we will get you feeling better soon.”  
This confused me ‘I feel fine, I’m visiting heaven. I feel sleepy but that’s it.’ My head started to hurt and my eyes felt as if led was weighing them down, I started to rest into the soft pillow I unknowingly had and my breathing slowed for sleep. But there was still yelling in the back of my head I tried to open my eyes only finding it too hard and kept them closed, my ears picked up on the angel’s voice “Stay with me, you can do it. Come on Sophie.” I felt drifting and smiled ‘Heaven is fun, but I want to go home. I want to wake up from that nightmare I had before this, I want to see mom and dad and give them hugs.’  
I again felt tired and this time felt as if I were surrounded by darkness, all alone. I was scared ‘What if I am stuck between home and heaven?’ Suddenly a bright white light appeared with that being my only hope I chased after it with all my might, I felt warm and heavy and yet light at the same time. Once I reached the light though I didn’t wake me only saw white and heard a screaming sound, a screeching or buzzing, it was from some kind of machine.  
A while passed as the light faded to darkness again, after awhile it turned gray stuck in light and darkness I think. After waiting for another chance I woke to see a white surface I squinted my eyes, it was so bright after being in the dark it was so bright it was blinding. I blinked a few times to get used to it and looked around trying to get an idea of where I am, all I saw was a light green curtain and looking down I saw a white sheet, I moved my hand and felt something heavy on it. I looked at my arm and saw something tapped to my hand, my eyes followed the tube from my hand to my arm and up to a machine and then I heard a weird beeping.  
Following to where the sound was I blinked and allowed my ears to help, I turned my head and found a black screen with a green line making spikes almost like mountains being sketched on an etch sketch. Before I could look anywhere eyes I felt something on my finger, looked at the clamp curiously, and then ripped from my wondering thoughts and curiosity looked hearing voices not far from me. I saw a man rip his way through my curtain and he smiled at me he hand thin glasses on his nose in front of his dark brown orbs that people say are the gateway to the soul. His skin was slightly tanned and his face at a mole on his cheek, it was very small hardly noticeable as his black hair did the final touch to his appearance.  
He wore a blue shirt and tan slacks with a white lab coat on, the top right corner of his chest was a little card attached to his coat that said, ‘Dr.Yotahama.’ I felt my throat run dry as my thoughts processed ‘A doctor? That means…’  
“Hello Sophie Robison. How are you feeling?” I said nothing, silence filled the room.  
“I hope well.”  
‘Please just tell me the truth,’ I thought. I couldn’t answer his question I didn’t have the strength, so I mentally spoke.  
“You will make a full recovery that is known, so are you feeling sick or tired?”  
‘Stop this! Stop talking!’ I screamed in my head.  
“You have suffered a concussion, and vary of other things.”  
‘Don’t tell me…no.’  
After about thirty minutes of me not talking, the new I was afraid of was revealed, “There was an accident…” My heart stopped I felt so much pain in my heart but the pain I thought and hoped would end it all didn’t, it was only dragged out as I waited for the doctor to finish. The only way I knew my heart was still beating was the slow beeping of the machine.  
I couldn’t help but hold my breath as I waited for him to speak…  
“Your family car was hit and you father was killed on impact, and your mother she was here and doing fine. She needed surgery but during the operation she passes away, I’m so sorry Sophie….” His voice was shaking. I felt genuine sympathy from him.  
With no other family, I had no idea what to do, my grandmother had passed year ago and now I was all alone. I soon got my answer when I was discharged from the hospital I was taken to the place I once called home to pick up a few things, my family was in debt and the house was taken all I had was a few photo albums from the house and my teddy they had got from the wreck.  
He was all I had left, I hugged him tight, as another day seemed to come and go with the rising and setting of the sun. That sun was setting one the once happy life I had with my parents, we may have had money problems and I didn’t get the newest and coolest things…  
However those were the happiest times in my life, those times and that happiness are forever gone. The happiness of the sun’s warmth no longer reached my heart a shadow of darkness was all that remained. The memories of my family were more painful then the reality, I wish I had no memories.  
Life might be better that way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a rainy mid afternoon day at Sunny’s Orphanage. I was in the hallway with teddy sitting in the window. I was wearing a yellow shirt with a pair of jeans with dirt stains and a pair of worn out old white tennis shoes. My hands were red and I had just swept all the hallways their was a total of five and now am on my hands and knees with a once white rag that was now a dark brown with a tint of grey, the color reminded me of my dad’s hair. It made me miss him all the more, I had a few chores at home… But never chores that would get me red raw hands. I was on my second hallway now I had to do three more, the halls were always dirty and muddy due to children playing outside and just no one other than the children put on chore duty cleaning.  
I was the newbie so I had to do hallway duty and window duty. There were far to many windows and I was so short it was hard to reach, the only ladder was old and rickety and scared me. My stupid fear of heights interfered with my chores, and Miss Sunny said those who do not work do not eat. But working wasn’t much of a reward the food wasn’t all that good, it was green mush that was some sort of vegetables and three day old bread with fake microwave meat. It was enough to keep us alive and well but it was terrible tasting.  
I sighed and looked over at my teddy bear, I had named him teddy because I didn’t know what else to name him. However I have been trying to think of a better name for him, I turned back and crawled to another spot before pulling the bucket to me and ringing out the gross rag I got it fairly clean or as good as I could get and began to scrub the floor more.  
Two hours passed and I was on the fifth hall I had finished just in time for dinner, I had done the windows before the floors. With my chores all done I walked to outside and threw out the dirty water and let the rain clean the bucket before I walked inside and went to the closet setting on the self where it went after every chore. I sighed and looked at my little hands I wanted to cry they were so dry and were starting to crack, we didn’t have luxuries like lotion. We were cared for by being fed, bathed every two days in cold water might I add, clothed with hand me downs that were often stained or ripped, slept in beds with a single sheet and a mattress with springs sticking out with a hard pillow. At least we had a few things even if they were terrible; also, we were not allowed to go to school. No we were so lucky we were able to be home schooled.  
I returned to the window thinking of how life here was terrible but livable, I before had wanted to die. After the wreck I had wanted to join my parents and prayed god would take me too, but I soon was convinced there was no god. What god would make two good people have money troubles, get in a wreck that took their lives and left there daughter in a terrible place like this?  
No god would. God is suppose to love and care for his children, or that’s what mom said. But he didn’t love me if he did I would have my parents and if he cared he would let me live somewhere nice.  
I slowly walked over to the window where my teddy bear sat while I did chores, looking to the window I found him not sitting there. My heart started beating fast and I began to look around not finding him in the hall tears sting the corners of my eyes, I ran to the other halls to search and in finding nothing my tears started to flood my eyes and waterfall down my freckled cheeks.  
Feeling a lump in my throat grow I ran around looking every where I could, I had missed dinner and didn’t care. I didn’t have the stomach to eat teddy was gone, I ran to the rooms that held five bunk beds on each side of the room. Some kids saw me crying and laughed pointing at me they were older they were in sixth grade “Hey look at the idiot who never speaks! She is crying! Oh boo hoo you thinking about your dead parents?” The fifth grade boy laughed his shirt was green and he had jean shorts and had short brown hair with blue eyes “News flash none of us have parents! So don’t think your so special and will get pity!”  
Another kid in fourth grade laughed she had blue eyes and red hair with tons of freckles and missing some teeth, she wore a blue dress with paint stains on it “Yeah I have been here since I was six. Oh and thanks for the toy.” My eyes widened seeing teddy in her hands she glared at my bear and petted his head “What an pretty little bear, you must take good care of him.”  
I nodded and walked towards her she was on the top bunk I held out my arms, silently asking for my bear back. She smiled and dangled it for me to grab as I reached up she snatched it back and smiled at it “All things here are ugly, so why should you have something pretty like this. Maybe I want it.” Shaking my head and shaking all over my body I stared at her, I started to climb up the ladder while a boy of fifteen came up behind me and pulled me off “Hey you leave my sis alone.”  
I glared at him and pointed to my teddy he laughed at me and stood in front of the ladder separating me from my chance “So, why should you have it? We have been here longer I think she earned a toy.”  
I shook my head and tried to run past him to the ladder. He in turn punched me, his fist making contact with my cheek “Stay the away from her you runt.” I cried as I laid on the floor I had fallen on my butt and this only made me want to get teddy quicker. Running again and again I was knocked down, soon kids started to follow him. He was the oldest one and the law maker it seemed. What he said or did was to be done or you would get a beating and Miss Sunny didn’t care. As long as we weren’t dead she would still get money so if we had a few bruises her answer was “Oh well kids will be kids,” or “Kids can be mean so toughen up.”  
I felt punches hitting my face and chest knocking the air out of me, and soon a few kicks in my ribs and back it hurt. Tears poured and I looked up at the red head who had a little pocket knife and started to cut my bear’s ear, and his leg and his nose and an eye.  
“If I can’t have a pretty bear then you can’t either!”  
The bear was thrown on the ground stuffing coming out and his eye on the floor and his ear too. I cried and crawled towards him as the children who had beat me got up and left to go do something else.  
I was bullied verbally and physically for a half a year, until March. In spring would come a change not only with the wind that was freezing now slowly warming with the sun’s rays heating the cold earth and making the ice thaw and green grass grow. I still haven’t spoken, I decided I wouldn’t speak. No one listened so why try, besides I feel like there is nothing I can say that won’t get me in trouble. Better if I just open and keep quiet.  
I earned some things as payment from my working. I was allowed to leave the orphanage and go to a few surrounding houses and I did little odd jobs, like shoveling snow, scraping ice off cars, and other little jobs. I had earned light tan string, a needle, and some fuzz. I was determined to repair my bear I had thought long and hard and decided to call him “Ruby,” for the color of his eyes.  
That night I would fix him in the hall by the moon light. I walked home with the needle in a small case and the string in my pocket the fuzzy was flattened in my back pocket. I have been separated from the children room, I now sleep in the closet where the bucket I cleaned with was. Miss Sunny had enough of the fighting and screams from children at night, I had started to learn to fight back.  
I got moved out when she had the final straw and that was when I pushed the little red head off the top bunk breaking her wrist when she tried to catch herself. Her brother gave me a terrible beating for that and I had lost a few of my baby teeth and earned two black eyes for it.  
I now have daily bruises on my cheek and ribs from hits and kicks. It was already dinner time and I looked at my food it was a PB&J I was allergic to peanut butter and since I hadn’t spoke for so long its hard for me to even try I wasn’t able to tell her. I walked over to Miss Sunny and held up my plate, she would watch us eat and wait for us to finish. She looked down at me with a glare and huffed “Are you not hungry?” I shook my head and looked down sadly “What you don’t like the food I work hard to provide for you?! Picky little brat aren’t you.”  
I shook my head again and pointed to it and mimicked me eating it like charades and then put my hands on my throat. She arched a brow and intense her glare “My food is not poison child!” I then pulled it apart and pointed to the peanut butter and moved my hands to act as if I’m itching and making it seem like my head would explode.  
She smiled and waved it in front of me “Allergic?” I nodded and she huffed and threw it back at me. “Picky! Now eat!”  
I walked off and gave it to another child before walking off to the bathroom, it my turn to bathe. I turned on the water it was ice cold, I couldn’t sit in it… It was far too cold for me to tolerate. I dipped a rag in it and put some dish soap on it before rubbing it on my body quickly I ringed out the soap and washed the soap off me before drying off with a towel. I changed into the long johns I was given to wear, I wrapped the towel around my hair and ran to the closet with my overalls in hand.  
We only had three changes of clothes and one towel. I looked at the three pillows that made me my bed I was happy I was short so my body fit on the pillows, I pulled up the sheet. However it didn’t help I was freezing, I curled up in a ball hoping it would work, I curled up on one pillow and put the other two pillows on me as well as the sheet and my overalls on top as if it were a blanket too.  
I was starting to be able to warm up enough to tolerate it.  
I listened for footsteps of the children showing they were bathing and going to bed. About five minutes passed and I heard their steps, before the door opened. It was the red head's brother he looked at me with a smile, “I won’t beat you anymore… If you are good to me.” I felt scared my blood ran cold as a red flag waved in my head telling me I am in danger. ‘Stop the beatings if I’m good to him? That sounds worst!’  
He walked over and ripped off the sheet from me and then threw the pillows, he smiled at me “Now how about we play house? I heard girls like house, and I seen some fun things on TV. So let’s play.” I got up to ran to the closet door my hand touched the door handle and when it did my other arm had an iron grip on it as I was dragged to the floor. He pinned me down and had rope in his hand; he quickly pulled my death grip from the doorknob. Then began tying my hands together, I tried kicking him but he put his legs on my pushing them down the last thing I remember is feelings something on my throat making it hard to breath all I was able to do was squeak when I tried to scream.  
I woke up later that night and saw my wrists were free and bruised my sheet was no longer white it was red and I was nude, I had known what happened. Tears stung my eyes as they silently fell down my cheeks, I was happy to know that I was alone in the closet. I put on my purple long johns and ran to the bathroom quietly to wash up and try to forget, I past the children’s room quietly not wanting my attacker to wake and come for me again.  
The water stung it burn the cold water burned me, I shook my head ‘I rather be beat and have my bones broken instead of… instead of… being raped.’ Tears clung to my face as I made my way to my closet; I grabbed the string and the needle. Not wanting to risk being caught awake out of my closet I grabbed Ruby and was happy that the thread was already through the eye of the needle, I was sewing in the dark and it would be hard not to prick my finger.  
I tried to forget what had just happened and instead focus on the goal I had for a while fixing Ruby, I felt where he ear was missing and fished in his stomach where the red head had cut him open, that was where I kept all his parts that weren’t sown to him. I winced and moved my finger away and looked there was a crack under the door where some light shone, I moved my finger to the tiny bit of light. When I did I saw something on my finger it felt warm and cold longer it was there, I touched in and knew I had pricked my finger and I had some blood.  
I wiped it off on some fuzz not really wanting to give up my task, with a few more minutes his ear was on and I Having his ear in hand I began to sew in silence and in darkness, I soon did the same to his eyes and his arm and his stomach. At least they were sown if it looked bad oh well, then she pouted looking at her fingers they were pricked and bloody. She stuck her fingers in her mouth trying to clean off the blood and make the pain feel less intense. I sighed and scooted away from the bedding wanting nothing to do with it; I curled up with my teddy to my chest as I formed a ball to stay warm.  
‘Tomorrow how would I deal with tomorrow?’  
I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep only to dream of nightmares. When my eyes fluttered open, I was holding teddy again and I knew I would have to get out of the closet, best thing I could do is keep quiet until I can prove what happened. ‘Knowing Miss Sunny she will think it was a lie, why would anyone lie about something so serious?’  
I stood up, reached for the doorknob, and twisted it to open the door. When the door opened I couldn’t help but be blinded by the brilliant sun shining through the window I had cleaned jus the other day. Putting my hand up to block some of the sun out of my eyes, when I did I was momentarily able to see. However blinking many times seemed to fix my eyesight when I got my sight back I looked down the halls to make sure it was clear, I ducked back into my closet to change into my long sleeve shirt that was light blue and my overalls. I quickly scurried into the bathroom and brushed the knots in my ragged hair out, the long blond hair fell around the middle of my back and my eye were blood shot from crying last night still and from being up late fixing ruby and from the other thing…  
My bright glossy blue eyes stood out with a pink tint around them, my freckles were pale matching the rest of my skin, except for the skin on my neck, arms, and legs and on my torso. I felt dirty disgusted and then walked out knowing I did all I could, I washed last night and brushed my hair. I started brushing my teeth and this was all I could do hygiene wise.  
I walked in to the dinning hall for breakfast, when I went there I sat in a corner by myself. I was isolating myself so that I wouldn’t be noticed as much. However little red headed troll spotted me, she glared at me her cheeks tear stained and her eyes blood shot red, her freckles bright red against pale skin her eyes had big black bags under them as her lips formed a tight thin line. I stared at her as her nostrils flared and her hair was matted she hadn’t brushed her hair yet and she was still in her Pj’s. I took my gaze down to my tray submitting without a fight and then my head was jerked up hearing an alarming sound. She threw her glass at me it shot to the right of my head I felt glass in my hair and milk covering me as some glass remained on the ground and on my clothes. I had horror written on my face when I saw her as she slammed her tray on the table.  
She ran at me and knocked me over as she pinned my on the ground and her legs on each side of my waist as she grabbed a fist full of my hair and screamed in my ear “You! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!” I had tears in my eyes as she was pulled off of me I started to shake and tremble. I was being blamed for murder?! Miss Sunny walked over with two police men they pulled her off of me and said “No she didn’t we have proof she never left her room, no finger prints or foot prints leading or leaving her room. Besides he was hung so it was definite suicide.”  
“But she-!”  
I looked up at them and shook my head with tears in my eyes. Then before I knew it, I rolled up my sleeves, pant legs, and moved my hair showing my bruises, the first cop bent down on his knees and looked at my visible bruises and then glared at Miss Sunny. Before I knew it I was being escorted back to were I slept showing them the closet and them seeing the scene it wasn’t hard for them to figure it out, I grabbed my teddy and my small photo book and left the closet while the cops were looking I didn’t want to be in there.  
Miss Sunny and the little red devil girl glared at me, the second cop came out he was young twenties and had copper hair and green eyes with a smile and a light brown red stubble on his face. He moved his hand and smiled at me silently asking if I would hold his hand, I nodded and put my tiny cut up and rough hand in his. He looked at me with sadness and I wanted to cry but smiled at him, I didn’t want to see him sad. He looked at Miss Sunny “We are going to be back to shut you down, what kind of place have you been running? An orphanage that was nothing short of hell for this little girl, and I’m sure she isn’t the only victim in this place.”  
With that, I was walked out to a police car and that was the last time I saw that place. That night I was placed under the care of the second officer and I slept on his couch, I couldn’t fall asleep yet. The second officer was nice he told me his name was Thomas Weston, he had made me a little bed with a sheet all nicely tucked into the couch and three pillows to choose from and move around as I please with three thick blankets for my comfort and warmth. I felt like a princess, I felt happy.  
I looked at Ruby and smiled as the moon light poked through the living room curtains, and Ruby smiled back. I blinked rapidly and sat up ‘Did he really just smile?’ Next thing I knew he nodded and smiled at me again, I laughed quietly ‘I must be dreaming.’ However, the next thing I knew was I heard a voice in my head ‘Hi I’m Ruby your teddy bear, its nice to finally talk to you.’  
I felt scared my teddy was alive!  
‘How?! Are you talking to me in my head?’  
‘You sew me up last night remember? When you did your blood was soaked up by my fuzz and last night was a blood moon night too.’  
‘I don’t understand.’  
‘You made a spirit attachment, your blood gave me life with the help of the blood moon and I got a new soul the combination of those two happenings. You don’t need to understand anything other than me be very much alive and can talk in your head because of your blood. It binds us.’  
‘So am I a witch?’  
‘No, you were just lucky and happened to make a spirit attachment.’  
‘Oh…’  
‘Anyways I’m here to help and be your friend. I plan on helping you talk again and find a nice place to live.’  
‘How can you do that?’ I listened to Ruby his voice was so sweet and kind.  
‘I’ll be there with you.’  
Years went by and I was adopted my Thomas things were good, thanks to him I had a nice house and help I needed in therapy. Then there was his wife Martha she was nice she had black hair and brown eyes she was really nice and made me cookies, cakes and cupcakes every once in a while. They also had a son he was six years older than me and he knew what had happen to me and made sure he only spoke and saw me in front of other people.  
I slowly began to trust him thanks to Ruby, Ruby told me he would protect me and never let anything bad happen again. However, I had to promise not to tell anyone he could talk, that promised was kept even now. I’m sixteen, I look across the room where Ruby sat he was sitting on a shelf so he could watch over my room.  
I walked into my room and sat my heavy book bag down on the floor before pulling out my history book and notebook and sitting at my desk. My pink shirt and dark blues skirt were what I wore today with pink sandals, it was the last week of school and I had a huge history final. I heard a thud behind me and smiled turning around to see Ruby standing with a smile and his arms raised wanting me to pick him up, I did so and sat him on my lap.  
He peered over the desk, looked at my work, and sighed “History, you’re not very good at history.” I nodded it was true no matter how much I studied no matter how many documentaries I watched I was barely passing. I looked down at him with his red eyes starting at me “Can you help me?” He nodded and reached out to flip the pages and began tutoring me. When I was at school Ruby would use my laptop to do research so he could help me.  
Ruby kept his word he has protected me and now I speak all the time after a year living her I started speaking all the time he would help coach me on speaking and now he helps with my studies or any school problems I have.  
We studied until dinner and then I went down to eat with my family, my brother moved out he lived a few miles away in a college dorm. Martha and Thomas were nice to me and helped me whenever they could; still unknowing Ruby was my teacher.  
The last day of school was the last day I could remember when I was at some sort of peace, that day I came home with my report card. I had failed history class! I felt sick to my stomach I walked along the side walk to my house and looked up at my room and saw Ruby in the window ceil he smiled and waved and I looked up and nodded, he then crossed his arms and moved away from the window. Not only would I get scolded my Thomas and Martha but Ruby too.  
I walked in and looked around then noticed it was quiet everyone was at work for another hour I sighed relieved and then saw teddy at the top of the stairs. His ear and leg looked perfect I admit that night despite all that happened I did well; his eye was pretty nicely done too. Ruby also had a new ribbon black it really popped with his fur color and his eyes.  
“Sophie?”  
I looked up at him and my eyes started watering as I began to cry and fell to my knees, he looked so mad he was always there and I failed him and his dream of me doing well by failing my final. He walked down the stairs the only way I could tell was by the soft patter my ears learned to listen for, I felt something soft on my head and looked up his paw rested on my hand and he smiled.  
“Sophie I know you gave it your best.”  
“Don’t you hate me?”  
“I see no reason too.”  
“But I let you down, I failed.”  
“Well the best we can do is study all summer and make you do better next year right?”  
I smiled with hope and nodded I sniffled and hugged Ruby. He smiled and looked down at me “Come on for now let’s go have some fun.” I nodded and walked up stairs “So wanna play checkers? Or do you wanna watch TV?”  
I smiled and spoke “TV, I was at a school all day and did bad on a test I would like to forget about it and have my worries drain some.” He nodded as we walked up stairs I sat my bag down in the same corner as always and he walked over turning on the TV and turning it to cartoon network were we watched Tom and Jerry.  
It was one of our favorite shows. Later that night I was grounded and scolded a few weeks passed with studying my main focus that was until I went to the library and bumped into a boy who was looking at art books, my cheeks reddened from my embarrassment ‘I’m such a klutz.’  
He smiled and picked up his books and I picked up my history books “History of china uh?” I nodded and he smiled from seeing my red face know doubt, my hair went to my waist and was a light blonde and naturally straight. My skin was a healthy peach with little freckles on my nose and cheeks and my blue eyes never changed my eyelashes thickened and I now wore eye shadow and lip-gloss. The boy smiled at me and I went to go find a table to sit at quietly wanted to ignore my klutzy ways, but before long I head a screech and looked up to see the boy with black hair and hazel eyes smiling at me “I never got your name.”  
I blinked a couple of times; he wanted to know my name? My heart started beating fast as I blushed and wondered ‘Does he like me?’ Running all other possibilities through my head I didn’t find one other than he liked me I smiled “Sophie.”  
“A last name?”  
“Weston.”  
“A phone number?”  
“What why do you want that?” I was a little louder than I intended to and flushed from that before hiding behind my book, and saw a hand moved to the top of the book moving it down.  
“I asked cause this is the first I’ve seen you outside of school, and I wanted to maybe see you again.”  
“What really we go to the same school?”  
“Ah don’t tell me you never notice me.”  
“Well…”  
“Then again I’m a senior and you’re a sophomore we have different classes.”  
I gave him my number and we spoke all summer and I began to stop studying, and I started staying the night at his sister’s house and some other friend’s houses. At the end of summer I spent only two weeks at home the rest I spent with my boyfriend Kyle and his sister. The week before school came and I had to go home, when I got home I got to my room, threw my staying the night bag in my closet, and went right to sleep.  
The next morning I woke with a bear standing in front of me “Oh Hi Ruby.” He huffed and crossed his arms “What happen to studying?! Where were you?!” I huffed back was getting mad I growled at him “None of your business, I was living my life doing as I want. Maybe I don’t want to go to college and be a doctor anymore, maybe I just want to be an artist and live with Kyle.”  
“You rather be a no good artist and a house wife with not reason for life? A doctor would live to save lives what does artiest live for, they only are famous after death!” I sit up and get out of my bed “You’re so stupid all you think about is you and not me!” I ran out of the room slamming my bedroom door and then when I went back to my room he was gone. Ruby was gone; I made sure I looked around for days for weeks for months. Soon it was October and I cried Kyle had broken up with me when I told him of my past; I cried and cried my heart was broken. It had taken me a lot of courage to tell him about my real parents and the orphanage. I remember his words to me “I wanna end this, I mean you been through a lot I know. This is too much for me though you been through so much and I don’t want a girl who might turn crazy on me.”  
It broke my heart; I hadn’t done anything crazy other than give him my heart, my hopes, my dreams and the truth of my past. I should of just told him Martha and Thomas were my real family. All would have been fine, but either way I lost Ruby.  
I had ran off Ruby defending my future with Kyle only to have him leave me hearing the troubles I had in life. I went into my feeling terrible and horrible feeling worst than I have in years, my only true friend one who had been there for years and through everything who wants only what is best for me is gone. I feel so sick I think I might empty the confides of my stomach on my bedroom floor. I ran with speed I didn’t know I had to the bathroom and emptied my stomach in the toilet.  
That night I went to make, my self some soup and didn’t talk to anyone the entire night after locking myself in the loneliness of my bedroom. Walking over to desk I quietly ate my soup feeling pitiful for myself I turned on the lifetime channel and watched sad movies. My soup was nearly gone the rest of it had been forgotten on my desk as I had to really motivate myself not to fall asleep at my desk knowing it was terrible for my back, I drug myself to my bed I didn’t want a hunch back when I turned elderly.  
I but my cheek on the cool pillow as my eyes grew heavy and fluttered to a close, I was slowly falling into a dream state. My mind was still fully conscious and I was just thinking about my night and then remembered I didn’t even bother to change into my nightclothes. I was asleep in dark blue jeans and a tank top with a beautiful pink blouse; I had on my white socks that I wore with my brown knee high boots and a pink ponytail in my hair. I even remembered I didn’t even bother to wash my face my voice in my head scolded me ‘Stupid now you will have acne.’ I sighed and told myself ‘Why does it matter who do I have to impress? Not Kyle who was horrified by my past and was convinced I must be crazy deep deep inside from going through all that.’ My mind raced to another ‘And not Ruby who expects the best from me, but I chased off with my foolish ideas of Love. Ugh, love must not be for me, all that I love is taken from me. Oh there you go feeling sorry for yourself again.’ I scolded myself, that was the last thing I remember thinking about that night.  
The next morning I threw up again and stayed home all day convinced I had stomach flu with my little fever, keeping me in bed. Martha told me I was to lay in bed and watch TV, she said books would require too much mental power and make me sick longer. She thought that TV was to past the boredom while not really requiring any energy that could be better used to help one get better. I thought about school and how much I missed it, it was fine staying at home but I had been pouring over books hoping to make Ruby come back to me, I had lost Kyle and no getting him back. He had moved on to another innocent girl who easily fell for his charms and I couldn’t change my past to get him back, but I could change my goals and grades to be a important scholar who Ruby would be proud of and come back too.  
I watched TV and soon fell asleep my stomach was calming some but every once in a while I got sick in the wastebasket next to my bed. I was watching the history channel and put the timer on for 30 minutes I knew I needed rest and decided to try and take a nap I put the remote on my end table and fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked at my phone and saw I had slept for two hours not bad for being sick, it was hard for me to nap. I just couldn’t for some reason I was full of energy even if I was tired my mind was always restless with something so random like thinking about my true parents, or wondering what people were doing, or different endings for movies. Like one of my favorites, who did Rose marry in the movie Titanic and if Jack had lived, would they have gotten married. Things like that, they don’t matter but I still wonder.  
I looked over at my TV to see it still on I looked at my remote to find it was no longer on the end table, I looked around the table and my bed without getting off of it and still didn’t see it. I turned back to my TV convinced I knocked it off in my sleep and its somewhere I can’t see, I notice the history channel is gone and now it’s the cartoon channel. I normally watch that when I’m sick or tired I smiled ‘Probably hit a button and turned it there when it fell.’  
I get up and see new soup with crackers and apple juice on my table with an orange ‘Martha? But she is at work, so is Thomas… And this is fresh there is still stream from the soup. So who?! KYLE?!’ I throw off the covers, swing my feet over the side of the bed, and run down stair holding the railing tightly making sure not to slip.  
I look all down stair and find nothing out of the ordinary and frown I go back up stairs and decide to call him its his lunch break during school, I sit on my bed looking at the soup feeling nervous. My stomach felt like it would explode and I felt tears prick the corns of my eyes in hope “Hello, What is it?” My hands are shaking and my legs are too. My voice is shaking and my face is red “K…” I take a second to gather my remaining courage “K-Kyle?”  
“What are you calling for?” His voice was harsh and sharp as a knife.  
“Did you bring me soup?”  
“Why the hell would I bother doing something stupid like that for a girl like you, now don’t ever call me again.” His harsh and sharp voice cut through my heart with a knife. I felt my tears fall in rapid speed as I cried vigorously, throwing my phone across the room breaking it on the wall as I screamed in emotional pain “I hate you! Stupid head go to hell!”  
I laid on my bed crying and shaking for hours after I quit crying I looked over at my soup and saw it was cold and it was dark out, I hear my door open to see Martha and Thomas looking worriedly at me. Martha was first to speak asking a typical parent question “Are you okay?” I jerked my tired body off my bed like peeling a band-aid from the skin and looked at her “No! I am not! What would make you think about me crying and shaking on my bed is fine?! You moron!!!”  
She looked at me hurt and sighed leaving me and Thomas alone “Sophie! Go and apologize she has been worried all day and almost got fired trying to leave work to check on you.” I felt terrible hearing that and looked at him with tears “Sorry…”  
“What made you snap at her I know a flu didn’t do that.”  
“Kyle.”  
“Kyle? Was that college art punk over here?” I shook my head as he started looking around as if he had a pest to get rid of I looked up at him and pointed to my soup “No, when I woke up there was hot soup for me. But you both were gone and brother is away at college so… so I wasn’t sure who did it.”  
“It wasn’t you?”  
I shook my head, and he spoke looking around again “I will install a security system this weekend.” I nodded and smiled then went back to bed after our little talk was over. I made it to bed and I stayed there for a few weeks as I continued to get sick and have a fever, soon my friend from school dropped by and had and idea. She handed me a brown paper bad with a little box, I looked at it and felt sick. Shelly told me to go into the bathroom and to do it, I did. I sat there on the edge of the bath feeling more scared and nervous than I had in the rest of my life.  
But not as afraid as when I came out and told Shelly, it had two little blue lines on that white stick. I knew I would have to tell Kyle, but he told me never to call again…’But he would want to know if I’m pregnant right?’ I told Thomas and Martha that night; Thomas said he would go arrest that A-hole after our dinner. I cried to him don’t that I didn’t want Kyle to know or even be apart of the child’s life, Martha asked me if the child would have a life? I knew she was wondering if I wanted an abortion, I told her “I lost many people I loved; I don’t want to lose another I know I will love.”  
She nodded with a smile and told me I should drop out of school and do online, to avoid bullying, stress and anything else that could harm my child. She wanted me and the child to have a safe pregnancy, since I was young there was already risks.  
I began to study maturity books instead of schoolbooks, I told her I would study after the child was born. They agreed to support me for three years during the child’s early years after that I should have graduated done at least a few online college classes and have a job, I could still live with them but pay for myself. I was happy I didn’t want to be one of those girl’s on TV who thought having a child would be all rainbows and sunshine, it would be hard to be a young single mom. I had to tell my older brother he wasn’t happy at all and I told him the father and how he wasn’t to know.  
I was now four months along and it was January, I had began to notice little things here and there like the soup and diagnosed myself with sleepwalking, it explained everything. But now I was afraid, what happens if I fall or something I could hurt Angel, that was my mother’s name and what I decided to call my child hearing it was probably a girl.  
I had done the little string and needle test and was happy, a girl. I could dress her up all cute and adorable. I got a call at two in the afternoon after my nap I yawned and picked up the phone “Hello?” The voice on the other end shocked the living day lights out of me “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?!”  
“K-Kyle?”  
“Is that all you can say or well stutter, K-K…Kyle? When were you going to let me know?!” Unknowing eyes were watching me I began to cry “You aren’t going to be in her life! Not ever!!!” He screamed back making me pull the phone from my ear in pain “YES I AM! I’m it’s father!”  
“How did you find out?!”  
“Did you forget your brother and I are college class mates?”  
“I won’t let you hurt her like you did me!”  
“Wait her?! You know the gender! How far are you along?!”  
“Oh you can’t remember we only did it a few times and only in a single week, then never again! Have you been sleeping around so much you forgot?!”  
“Don’t get upset with me cuz you can’t keep your legs closed for me or that orphan!”  
“Go to hell!” I threw my phone and saw something stopped its collide with the wall I look up to see, red eyes and my eyes go wide.  
He starts to walk over to me and all my fears go away as I jump up and hug him crying “I should of listened to you.” Ruby didn’t scream, didn’t yell and didn’t scold me. He just patted my back with his little bear paw as I held him and wept. For the next, few days he had been there not getting on me but encouraging me. He had finally told me he was making the soup and was secretly taking care of me all this time, it makes me happy to hear that.  
I heard a knock on my door and I had snuggled Ruby while I slept, I set him down and got up out of my cocoon of blankets and sheets. Slipped on my pink furry slippers and wrapped a blanket around me before heading to my bedroom door, when I opened it I saw Thomas.  
When I opened the door and saw him I got a smile on my face, but when he walked in my room and sat on my bed “We need to talk…” was when I lost it. My frown soon appeared only with the fading pink in my cheeks and light in my eyes showing I had once worn a smile. When I looked over at Thomas I took a gulp swallowing my fears and waiting for what was to come, what ever it was… it was going to be awful.  
“Kyle… Kyle was killed, last night.”  
I stood up quickly shocked and in disbelief “Wha… No! No! That isn’t possible…” At the beginning, my energy was full throttle but now it started dying “No…He… I loved him.” I my knees buckled and I found myself sitting on the bed again, Thomas wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I cupped my eyes in my hands crying in horror and in knowing even if I wanted it my child would never know their father.  
I had hoped down the road after thinking about it that my little girl would want to see her daddy, for father daughter dances and things like that which I can’t do. But now, she would never get that chance with him…  
‘I was a daddy’s girl...’  
“Who did it?”  
“We don’t know yet…”  
“Oh I see…” When I heard my voice it sounded like a excepting mother should never have that tone, pure unhappiness, and sadness... Thomas patted my shoulder and smiled “Who about I make you some dinner, Martha said it was my turn tonight anyways.” I nodded with a faint smile and looked at him with a glimmer of hope “Macaroni and hot dogs mixed together, with extra cheese?”  
“One hot and ready Cheesy surprise coming up.”  
I giggled with tears still waiting in my eyes to fall and the old ones drying on my cheek “Why do you call it surprise, I the know surprise is hotdogs.” He shrugged before I knew it he was standing at the door “I don’t know what else to call it. I was trying to be funny and sound like a cook from a restaurant.”  
“I’d fire you.”  
“So mean. Don’t be surprised if you have extra spit flavoring on yours.”  
My face turning into disgust as I shook it violently from one side the other “Ew that’s gross.” I laughed when he did as he left the room I was feeling a bit better, when the door shut I felt a tap on my back and turned around to see Ruby sitting there looking up at me “You okay?”  
I sniffled and rubbed my nose with my pajama sleeve “Yeah for now.” He sighed and rubbed my back “Nothing you need to worry about, you said that you didn’t want him in her life anyways.” I shook my head and cried on the bed my temporary happiness forgotten so quickly “I wanted her to go to father daughter dances and do things I did with my father… or at least meet him when she got bigger. But now… now she will never ever know him, just pictures… my poor baby.” I wrapped my arms protectively around my child’s small growing home as Ruby turned on cartoons for me to forget my worries some.  
Before an hour, a knock was on my door and I smiled seeing my big brother “Hey, I heard big brother here needs to cheer up his little sis! Well I got just the thing tons of old cartoons from the nineties!” I loved the old cartoons I grew up with and smiled at him sitting on the bed Ruby was sitting beside me, brother smiled and put in a DVD of Rugrats. Soon Thomas brought us food and we ate it all almost instantly inhaled it was more accurate actually. Brother and I watched one DVD or Rugrats and then another of hey Arnold, we both made our selves comfortable on my bed in cocoons of blankets around each of us with a small mountain of pillows, and the forgotten distant growing sound of the TV as our silent snores filled the room.  
I was happy and we were content falling asleep to cartoons with our parents in the living room watching Vampire Dairies something Thomas had gotten into thanks to Martha. I heard something odd like a slamming sound of a door or something, I groaned not wanting to wake as I rolled over and saw my brother was gone.  
“He could of at least said goodnight, or later sis. Something at least.”  
I walked out of my room, my bladder was killing me ‘Who knew being pregnant would make me have to pee all the time.’ After I was done in the bathroom, I decided to see if I could catch Martha and Thomas down stairs, I was hoping to watch a movie from Netflix if they were still up. It didn’t matter what movie as long as we watched it together I learned I really hate being alone.  
Making my way to the living room I saw the TV on the main menu of the movie they had put in the movie Pitch perfect and the menus showed short clips of the movie with the well-known song everyone now seemed to know. I looked around they weren’t on the couch I shrugged maybe they are in bed. Picking up the remote from the couch, I pointed it at the TV, all of a sudden a loud noise made me drop the remote.  
It hit the floor and the back popped off as the batteries scattered on the floor, I felt my heart racing as it tried to catch up with me. The loud clap of thunder nearly gave me a heart attack, the next clap of thunder wasn’t as surprising and I slowly got used to it.  
I decided to look in the kitchen I was hungry, before I left the living room I turned off the TV with the buttons on the side of it. Another clap of thunder echoed during the silent night as lightening shown its way through the white curtains in the living room and the pale cream ones in the kitchen. Making my way to the kitchen I turned to my left to get in the fridge I had been eating healthier for the baby and now my favorite snacks were apples and peaches.  
Opening the fridge door, I reached for a bag of peaches that was a gift from Thomas’s work friends, suddenly a loud clap of thunder hit again this time all the power went out leaving me in complete darkness. Luckily, I had my phone in my pants pocket and reached for it as I used my flash light mode to shine my way out past the sink. I looked in the sink and saw a knife with red stuff on it my stomach did a flip and I felt sick.  
‘Thomas and his gross love for rare steaks, ugh it makes me sick!’  
I knew I had to go to the fuse box and flip the switch but I didn’t know where it was, I couldn’t remember if Martha said the laundry room of the Upstairs hall closet. My cell phone was about to die and I was scared of the dark my heart felt tight and I couldn’t speak. Darkness reminds me of that night in the closet… Trapped, scared, venerable, weak, helpless… and I hated those feelings, I wasn’t that weak little girl who needed to be taken care of. Now I was a soon to be mother who would make sure my child never felt pain and never was afraid.  
Walking with short careful steps as my light was beginning to dim it made it that much harder for me to see, I walked down the hall to the second door and opened it to see the laundry room. Earlier I had done my parents sheets, when they were at work I was trying to sneak in some housework without worrying Ruby that I might over exert myself. I noticed they were gone and smiled “I hope they were proud I did it, since I normally don’t.”  
Walking to the corner where a box was I was disappointed to see it was just a cabinet for laundry supplies, I hadn’t used any of those so I didn’t know. The stuff I used I found already on the washer and dryer, I sighed I probably wasted a good amount of my battery in here. I turned around and marched out of the room when I did I went to the stairs to go to the second floor, I then began to slowly walk in the hall I turned to the closet door and opened it quietly not wanting to disturb my parents. Opening the door, I used my cell and flipped the switch the lights came on for a second before they remained off. I shut the door and huffed; maybe I can find Ruby and have him help me around.  
Suddenly I heard a loud sound, but it wasn’t thunder…  
I walked over to the source of the sound and looked at the door it was Martha and Thomas’s room. I heard a muffled sound like a scream, pressing my ear to the door I listened and heard a voice “No one can here you scream, I’ll just end this here and now.” Suddenly I heard a thud walking down the hall I put my phone to my ear and called 911.  
The operator answered and I whispered so I wasn’t heard “911 what is your emergency.” I cupped the my mouth to the phone so even though I was whispering they could hear, when I was ready to speak my voice felt like it vanished.  
I closed my eyes a tear escaping ‘Martha could be getting hurt something happened in there you know that now be an adult! You are a mother! Martha treated you like her own and protected you do the same!’  
“Please help us, 249 east royal street. Please hurrying my stepmother was crying or screaming and then I heard a loud thud. A man was telling he no one can here you scream please come help us!”  
My whisper pleas were enough I hoped.  
“It’s Officer Thomas Weston’s home I’m his daughter please hurry!”  
“Please remain calm we will send two squad cars to get you now.”  
My cell suddenly died, my eyes were slowly becoming used to the dark. I looked at the closet I needed to help Martha I don’t know where Thomas is but I have to help her, I open the closet door and see several things that wouldn’t do good in a fight.  
I saw a broom it was the best I could do right now, ‘At least its something,’ I agreed with my mind at this point. Taking a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and my worries I touched my stomach “Help me be brave and save grandma.”  
I threw open the door to see outlines of figures as the moon shone in the open window with the cold night air chilling my bones. My heart stopped at what I saw Martha with her hands tied behind her back her neck had the sheet I had washed earlier handing her from the ceiling hook where a hanging basket of flowers once were. Tears filled my eyes as my blood went cold.  
I looked around to see what else I could see, I wanted to see her killed who had done this the next thing I saw was Thomas face first on the floor under his wife with blood soaking the back of his shirt and his neck. My body started to shake my parents are dead… they were killed…  
‘Just like before.’  
I knew it wasn’t the exact same the first time my parents were killed in an accident, this however was no accident how could it be and accident. People don’t accidently get stabbed or hung with their hands behind their back. Someone else was in here, I might be frightened but I was now also pissed. My family was once again taken I would make who ever did it pay!  
Looking around I saw the room was empty I opened the closet door and raised my broom ready to attack I was in survival mood, if I didn’t kill the killer it would surely kill me and my baby.  
I however lowered my broom as the moon light casted its rays on the occupant, he had duct tape over his mouth and a gun pressed to his temple. The one who held the gun made me shake as I raised my broom again, the person holding the gun to my brother’s head was no human… the hand was a paw.  
Tears filled my eyes, my brother looked up at me hazily and his eyes widened as he screamed then his scream was silenced with a loud bang as my scream replaced his own.  
The paw put the gun in my brother’s limp hand and then ripped off his duct tape, I tried to run I wanted to but my legs…’My legs aren’t working! Why aren’t they working?! Ruby! Ruby killed them! He killed them!!!!”  
I felt my throat tighten and my stomach turn, I just saw the two bodies of my parents and… I-I I just wanted my brother die. Tears filled my eyes as they rained down my cheek, Ruby smiled his blood colored eyes filled with sadness “Oh Sophie, I did all this to protect you. I am your protector, your only friend and your one true protector. They didn’t protect you… They didn’t not from Kyle, but I took care of that.”  
“You k-ki...killed Kyle?!”  
Ruby’s only response to me was a nod and a calm voice that put me on edge “Yes, I did. He hurt you.” I watch as he lifts his paw to point at my belly, I protectively held my stomach dropping my broom “Stay away from us!”  
“You think I would hurt you Sophie?”  
I just glared with a hateful and teary glare in his direction making him shake his head and step closer to me “I would never; I only am here to protect you. I protected you in the orphanage from that boy after I was created that night he hurt you.”  
“Y-Y...You killed him?!”  
“Yes he hurt you didn’t he? You didn’t enjoy it I know that much, which means he hurt you so I made sure he never, would again. Not to you or anyone.”  
“Why did you kill my family?! It wasn’t their fault I was with Kyle!”  
“They allowed it.”  
“But... they were my only family I had!”  
He smiled shaking his head and taking a step to me looking up into my eyes, my knees buckled coming out from under me as I fell on my knees now kneeling weakly. His paw touched my cheek “We are a family… the only one you will ever need.”  
I shake my head and he smiled as his eyes glowed bright red and I gasped before a white light appeared and then I saw nothing… I felt as if I were floating ‘Am I dead?’ Why am I so warm? And sleepy? Suddenly I feel a swaying motion and feel something touch me, and then I hear a voice…  
“It’s alright my angel I will protect you forever.” I scream in my mind as I start kicking trying to get out or away from where ever I am where ever I have been locked away ‘T-T-That’s… that’s my voice!’  
I scream it and hear my voice again “Don’t worry, the cops will be here soon and then I will sleep so you can rest. Sophie I will take care of you, I will I promise.”  
I scream in my head ‘Who are you?! Why do you sound like me?! And where am I?!’ I feel a soft moving up a down as I hear a laughter or rather a giggle “It’s me Ruby and I have taken your body… you are in me, me or should I say you.”  
‘How?!’  
“Quit kicking your going to over exert yourself, and your hurting my belly.” My mind clicks as I was to cry my heart is filled with even more pain than before ‘I’m in my child’s body aren’t I?’  
“Now is my child’s body.”  
‘Where is my child?’  
“My old body, but all evidence must be gone… so no where, once the trash comes.” I curl up in a ball and cry to myself, I lost all my family and my child… now I’m trapped in my own body… ‘I want to die.’  
“Don’t say that, I will make it so you never remember.”  
‘What?!’  
“Once you are born your memory will slowly fade, babies never remember anything…”  
The end


End file.
